Happiest Memory
by syntheticxsunshine
Summary: Regulus Black has been sent on a mission by the Dark Lord to summon Dementors, but realizes he needs to master the Patronus Charm after a near fatal experience. He explores his memories with his instructor, Severus Snape. Oneshot, NOT SLASH.


**Happiest Memory**

By SXS

Disclaimer: I don't own any copyrighted aspects of this story nor did I intend any copyright infringement.

* * *

Dementors, Regulus Black knew, had a specialty of getting people to relive their worst memories and nightmares whenever they wanted. Dementors spread fear, despair, and depression wherever they went, and despite anything the Ministry said about them being tame enough to follow instructions of how to properly guard Azkaban, Regulus knew they were soulless beings capable of administering their Kiss to anything, instructed to do so or not.

So when the Dark Lord had ordered him to summon several dozen Dementors to assist His side of the war, Regulus felt shaky, unsure if he could stand up to the Dementors. After all, Regulus didn't know the special charm needed to ward the Dementors away. He had feebly asked the Dark Lord whether he'd be getting assistance. The Dark Lord replied that he would send a certain Severus Snape to assist Regulus, for Severus Snape knew how to ward off the Dementors. Regulus was put slightly more at ease, as he was on decent terms with Snape during school. Snape had been two years above him, though, and Regulus hadn't seen him in awhile.

However, when he came to the open, empty field where he would meet Snape and the Dementors, he didn't see either. He felt the chilling presence of the coming Dementors, however, and rubbed his hands together nervously.

Suddenly, he saw one.

It was gliding over menacingly, the tattered cloak rippling and billowing mysteriously in the windless night. Regulus could hear its rattled breathing, and he saw its disgusting-looking hands; mottled and grayish. Regulus felt his stomach clench and unclench instinctively. He stood up quickly, and fought hard to resist his urge to run away. Regulus began to back away, but then ran into something ice-cold and solid. It was another Dementor.

The Dementor swiftly wrapped its decaying, grayed hands around Regulus's neck.

"N-No!" he choked, unable to struggle free. "S-Stop! I was sent by the D-Dark Lord!" he choked pathetically, and could feel the Dementor's uneven, sharp nails digging into his neck. His head became very dizzy as it loosened to accommodate the memories that had just come rushing back into his mind….

* * *

"_This is James," Sirius introduced, slinging an arm around the spiky-haired, glasses-wearing boy that sat next to him. Regulus simply stared at them, feeling a fiery urge of jealousy. The two joked and grinned at each other, sharing stories and plotting pranks, just as Sirius and Regulus used to do._

_A couple of years later, Regulus witnessed them perfecting the Animagus transformation together (Sirius a dog, Potter was a stag), telling each other that they were brothers now, and best friends._

_Regulus had been replaced._

* * *

Regulus could feel the Dementor's sickening breath on the back of his neck, and could feel the Dementor turn Regulus around, so that he was now face-to-face with the monster.

* * *

_"I'M _SICK_ OF THIS AND I'M _SICK_ OF YOU!" his brother screamed at his mother, waving his wand and counter-charming all her hexes she'd hurled at him. "I'm leaving for _good_ and I'm _NEVER_ coming back!" Sirius Black pointed his wand and his entire luggage pile Disapparated. Regulus stood at the top of the staircase, staring down at the scene. Sirius had not even bothered to say goodbye._

* * *

Regulus could see the Dementor's face now—or what might've been a face, if the creature had been remotely human. It had the same mottled, gray skin stretched across where its eyes and nose would be. It was completely hairless, and looked as if it was decaying. There was large, circular, jet-black hole in the lower-middle area of the face that was emitting a freezing aura. Regulus shut his eyes and mouth firmly, holding back the urge to vomit.

* * *

_"Regulus, what the _hell_ were you thinking?" Sirius hissed furiously, grabbing Regulus's wrist, staring at the grotesque tattoo that was cursed upon it._

_"I would've been killed if I didn't join!" Regulus insisted feebly. "Mother was going to disown me, and Bellatrix… Sirius, you should've heard the threats she gave!"_

_"Then you should've died!" Sirius barked angrily, waving his arms, "should've died rather than serve this Lord Voldemort character!"_

_"Don't say his name!" Regulus gasped, irrationally afraid._

_"I can't believe you," Sirius muttered, disgusted. "Get away from me." He stalked off, and never looked back at Regulus, who fought hard to resist the tears._

_They hadn't spoken since._

* * *

Regulus felt himself inching closer and closer to the mouth of the Dementor, fear paralyzing him so he stopped struggling. _I'm going to die…_he thought, frightened, _even worse…my soul will be consumed…_. Regulus tried to shut his mind off, and prepare for the ultimate punishment.

"_EXPECTO PATRONUM!_"

Regulus felt a sensation behind him that felt both freezing and burning. His eyes burst open, and he was nearly blinded by a bright silvery-white light. Something had hit the Dementor that was choking him, and Regulus was now lying spread-eagled on the hard ground. He looked up, and saw a tall figure with a Dementor-like cloak, but was human.

"Regulus Black?" the man inquired curiously.

"Yes," Regulus replied, his voice rasp. "Severus Snape?"

"Correct," Snape replied. He waved his wand, and a roaring fire appeared, along with two stools. He sat in one swiftly, and stared at Regulus. Regulus stood up, his whole body aching, and stared at Snape.

"H-How did you do that?" muttered Regulus. "I need to know."

"You needn't," Snape replied coldly, "I will take care of the rest of the Dementors."

"No!" Regulus yelled, and his voice cracked. Snape stared at him contemptuously for a bit. Regulus continued, "I can't let that happen again. I don't…I don't want to see those things again."

Snape continued to stare, but something flickered in his eyes. Perhaps it was sympathy?

"Very well," Snape agreed harshly, "But I will only tell you this once." Regulus nodded obediently, and Snape continued, "The Patronus Charm is what wards off Dementors. The incantation is _Expecto Patronum_. While saying the incantation, you must think of a happy thought—something that is genuinely good. However, this becomes hard when you are surrounded by Dementors that are filling your mind with despair. So, along with knowing the charm and the thought, your mind must be able to tolerate the stress. Understand?"

"I suppose," Regulus replied nervously. "May I try?" Snape shrugged indifferently. Regulus stood up, and held up his wand. His arm was still shaking from the Dementor attack.

_The day I graduated from Hogwarts_, Regulus thought, _wasn't I glad that I wouldn't have to do schoolwork anymore? _Regulus concentrated on that day, and exclaimed, "_Expecto Patronum!_"

Nothing happened.

Slightly disheartened, he tried again. This time, he thought of the day when he was made heir of the Black family, and how he would inherit the entire fortune. But it didn't work, and when he thought of the day when a girl he had fancied accepted his request to Hogsmeade, that didn't form a Patronus, either. Regulus sighed impatiently, and whirled around to face Snape.

"What do you think of?" he asked wearily. Snape shot him a look of distaste.

"None of your business," Snape replied shortly.

"Then…may I see _your_ Patronus?" Regulus tried again, trying to look for some tips. Snape thought a moment, shrugged, and muttered the incantation.

A dazzling equine figure burst from the tip of his wand. The creature looked like a horse, at first, but Regulus then noticed it was much thinner than a horse, and had a more triangular head. It was a doe. Regulus then remembered something; awhile ago, he had been spying on Sirius and his so-called brother, Potter. They were with a redheaded girl that Regulus used to see Snape with, who had cast the exact Patronus. Regulus asked Snape about it.

Snape looked very stricken, his usual apathetic expression broke a bit, but he quickly regained his composure and replied, "Yes, we do have the same Patronus."

Suddenly, Regulus understood. It had to be _that_ kind of memory. He closed his eyes, and thought.

* * *

_It was a sunlit summer afternoon. Six-year-old Regulus Black was playing inside the house with his brother, Sirius. They were playing hide-and-seek, which was a Muggle game, but was still entertaining. Regulus was currently searching for his brother behind a nightstand, when Sirius jumped out and tackled Regulus. Regulus screamed._

_"BOO!" he yelled, a little late. "Ha! I got you there, eh, Reg?"_

_"You scared me, Sirius!" Regulus replied, still shaken. "Don't _do_ that!"_

_"Aw, sorry Reg, you know I didn't mean anything by it," Sirius insisted. "I wouldn't want to actually scare you, you know. You're my brother—my best friend!"_

* * *

"_EXPECTO PATRONUM_!" bellowed sixteen-year-old Regulus, still captured in his six-year-old memories. He saw something brilliant and dazzling shoot out of his wand, but his mind was still in the world of those summer days when Sirius and Regulus played together in the house.

* * *

_"I-I am? Really?" Regulus had gasped, very pleased that his brother, his hero, had considered him in such a way. Sirius nodded proudly, and Regulus gushed, "Thanks, Sirius!"_

_"Aw c'mon, Reg," Sirius replied, grinning, "You _know_ I'll always look out for you. And when we both go to Hogwarts, we'll be the two best wizards," Sirius continued, "and friends, too. The best of friends."_

* * *

Regulus snapped out of his reverie of memories, his heart pounding. His vision went in and out of focus, until it finally returned to normal, and he saw his Patronus standing in front of him.

It was a large, shaggy silver-white dog.

Regulus stared up at Snape, who had the same flickering expression in his eyes. Regulus realized that it was not sympathy, but empathy. He took a deep breath, but couldn't keep his eyes off the Patronus—he couldn't keep his mind off the memories that he treasured so dearly. Regulus collapsed to his knees, his head in his hands.

For the first time in years, he cried.


End file.
